Bionics/Gone Forever? Episode
The Davenport lab Brooke: (sits down/exhaust) Finally the twins are asleep… Bree: So is Danielle Adam: And Cody Chase: And Fariba Debby: And Elena Big D: And FOCUS ON THE MISSION!! Brookes phone rings. A message from Spencer. Spencer: Dear Brooke, I love you more than everyhing else in the world, but I just can’t handle being the father of the two most powerfullst creatures in the world. I’m just not ready for it now… But I will always love you and the twins!! But I need to leave, maybe forever. I might be bionic, but I just can’t do this right now… I’m so sorry!! Really!! With all the love of the world Spencer Brooke starts crying Bree: Brooke? What’s wrong? Brooke: Spencer is gone… Bree: What do you mean with “gone”?? Debby: Gone forever? Brooke: I don’t know… Chase: Did he broke up with you? Brooke: I don’t know…. Adam: Are you okay? Brooke: Does I look like I am?? Adam: Not really Brooke: You need to know something Big D: What? Brooke: Spencer is bionic. Ariana and Brandon are the most powerful creatures of the world… Big D: WHAT?! Brooke: I’m sorry for not telling earlier… Big D: It’s okay! They will save the world when they are older Brooke: Just like mommy and uncles and aunts Debby: Everything’s going to be alright!! Brooke: NO!!! HE LEFT ME ALONE!!! (leaves) Adam: She’s going to be okay Later Spencer is walking through the woods. Brooke arrives at the woods Brooke: SPENCER!? Spencer hides Brooke: SPENCER!? ARE YOU HERE!? (starts crying) I NEED YOU!! Spencer superspeeds away. Brooke falls to the ground crying Debby and Chase arrive and run over to Brooke Debby: BROOKE!! Are you okay? Chase: How are you? Debby: Brooke? Brooke: I can’t believe he’s gone forever… Debby: He comes back Brooke: How’d you know? I already lost him once and I don’t wanna live through that again.. Chase: Everything’s going to be okay Debby: Come on up (helps her up) Brooke: I don’t want to…. I don’t wanna live without him Debby: Do it for Ariana and Brandon!! Chase: Yes!! Do it for the twins Brooke: For the twins!!! Back in the Davenport house The bell rings. Brooke opens it Brooke: Marcus? Brooke walks out an closes the door Brooke: What do you want here? Marcus: I found out that I’m an uncle Brooke: Hey and why are you here? Marcus: I wanna see them Brooke: No way!! Not after everything you’ve done!! Marcus: And I’m sorry for that!! I did that to impress dad Brooke: Why? Marcus: My twinsister hates me and I don’t have friends… Brooke: I don’t hate you! I’m mad at you!! Because of everything you have done!! Marcus: And I’m sorry for everything!! Brooke: I’m sorry, bu- I can’t believe you...!!! (enters the Davenport house) Marcus leaves Chase: Who was that? Brooke: (falls on the couch) Marcus Chase: What did he want? Brooke: Get to know his niece and nephew Chase: Ariana and Brandon? Brooke: Yes Chase: What is he up to? Brooke: I don’t know and he claims that he changed Chase: Do you believe that? Brooke: I don’t know…. Tasha walks in Tasha: Are you still sad about- Chase: Don’t say that!! Brooke: I love him so much, but now he’s gone forever…. (crys harder) Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript